


The Third Night：那个不知所措的小狮子

by sulimi



Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [3]
Category: pdj, produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulimi/pseuds/sulimi
Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536313
Kudos: 7





	The Third Night：那个不知所措的小狮子

最终大平祥生在白岩瑠姬家留了三天，两个人几乎没有做其他任何事，只是抱在一起做爱。白岩瑠姬的身体被无数次填满精液，又清理干净。直到大平离开，他的身上仿佛依旧沾染着洗不去的小铃兰味道。  
当理智回神，魔鬼彻底从他身体离开，白岩才反应过来他们两个究竟有多疯狂。他的双腿酸软打颤，几乎没办法站起来。  
白岩瑠姬很讨厌这种说不清道不明的关系，和本田发生关系已经是迫不得已，这次却又跟大平……而且还是自己主动邀请，这让他为此感到羞耻又不甘。

他在家里躺了整整一天，感受到体力恢复才走出家门。往后几天，白岩都过得格外平静。和公演的成员聚会时，他们似乎也没有感觉到有不太对劲的地方。只是喊哑的嗓子没有那么快就好，他只能装作感冒，在别人聊天的时候假装低声咳嗽，尽量保持沉默。

白岩以为这样的日子能维持到比赛结束，却被意想不到的人堵在墙角。  
“Ruki，你前一段时间经历了情热期对吧。”还没成年的Alpha男孩子说话直白到让白岩不知道是该点头还是摇头。  
白岩瑠姬推了一下，没有把人推开，有些恼羞成怒地喊了对方的名字，“Tsurubo-Kun！”  
鹤房汐恩有些尴尬地把手收了回去，“Ruki，我的情热期好像来了。”平时像只小狮子一样的男生有些不知所措地看着白岩，“我该怎么办？”  
白岩瑠姬有些抓狂，他想吼出——［我怎么知道怎么办！］却还是忍住了，“我不是Alpha。”  
“诶？可是……”鹤房有些震惊地看着白岩，像是知道了什么天大的秘密，“你难道是……O……”  
白岩随手呼噜了一下鹤房的头，“是的，我是Omega，你没有看过大家的简历吗？”他整理了一下衣服，“好了，我带你去校医吧。”  
鹤房汐恩却不知道为什么红了眼眶，他摇了摇头，“这是我第一次情热期。”  
不足够的学校生活，让19岁的男生错过校园生活的同时，也错过了学校的生理课。  
“要我帮你吗？”白岩瑠姬看着鹤房汐恩的眼睛，温柔又认真地问道。

白岩瑠姬锁上门，然后揭下了两个人的隔离贴。信息素的味道弥漫开，在空气中纠缠起来。他的情热期已经过去，却也难免受到情热期Alpha的影响，脸上有点发热。

白岩低垂着眼睛，跪坐下来，脸直对鹤房的下半身。修长的手指灵活解开了鹤房的皮带。他的手抚摸上鹤房汐恩的性器，然后上下撸动起来。白岩瑠姬将脸贴近，吐出舌头尝试着舔了一下性器的前端。少年的性器很干净，没有奇怪的味道，只有马眼流出的前列腺液带着淡淡的腥膻气和咸味。他的舌尖扫过马眼，轻微的刺激让性器流出更多液体，整个柱身都变得湿漉漉的。白岩的手指稍稍用了些力，快速撸动着柱身，然后用舌头舔遍整个蘑菇头，包括每一个沟壑。  
“嗯……Ruki……”鹤房涨红了脸，手扶在白岩头顶，“不用这样……”  
白岩闭了闭眼，张开嘴，小心用口腔粘膜收起牙齿，含住了龟头，灵活的舌头舔了一圈，吮吸了一下，然后吐了出来，“没关系，这样会让Shion舒服一点。”  
他说完后，舔了舔鹤房的柱身，亲吻了一下，然后含住了小半段性器，小心翼翼地动着头抽动，然后又往嘴里多推进一小节，吮吸着。白岩瑠姬的舌头转动着，试图舔遍肉棒的每一个角落。一直张开无法合拢的嘴开始有些酸痛，他皱紧眉头，想要往后退，却被鹤房扯住了头发，有些粗暴地将性器插地更深。  
“哈……嗯……”鹤房汐恩靠在墙上，来回抽动着，他看见白岩有些痛苦的神情，和从嘴角流下的唾液，莫名觉得有些兴起激动，稍微加快了速度。  
未经情事的小男生，很快就到达了顶峰，他低声呻吟，还没来得及将性器退出白岩的嘴，就射了出来，射在了白岩瑠姬的嘴里和脸上。  
白岩瑠姬咳嗽着吐出嘴里的精液，略微有些发愣，他舔了舔嘴唇，咸腥的味道一下子充满口腔，让他回神，“好点了吗？Tshurubo-Kun？”  
Alpha的欲望在发泄过后就开始退潮，他有些不好意思地拿出手帕，给白岩瑠姬擦了擦脸，“抱歉。我没想过……”  
白岩还跪在地上，他仰着头对鹤房汐恩露出了一个笑容，“没关系，但是我也只会帮你这一次。”


End file.
